Atardecer sin nombre
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: Los jóvenes Lily y Severus aprovechan una tarde libre en el colegio para disfrutar de un amanecer.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Atardecer sin nombre**

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera. El sol se reflejaba en el lago del calamar gigante. Habían terminado las clases y la mayoría de los alumnos había decidido que lo mejor era pasar lo que quedaba del día disfrutando del aire libre de los jardines de Hogwarts. Ellos dos no fueron la excepción.

Una llamativa pelirroja iba dando saltos entre los árboles, riendo. Se giró y sus ojos verdes buscaron a su compañero, que caminaba algo más atrás.

─ Apúrate, Sev. Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

Con una leve sonrisa, el chico apuró el paso. El cabello negro que caía a los costados de su cara ondeó ligeramente con el bamboleo de su caminar.

─ Esta es mi parte favorita del día. Los atardeceres tienen algo mágico, misterioso y llamativo.

─ No te preocupes, Lily. Llegaremos a tiempo.─ Aseguró el joven.

─ Eso espero, Severus Snape. Caso contrario lo lamentarás.─ Amenazó mientras apuntaba a su amigo con el índice, quien sonrió como única respuesta.

Continuaron caminando unos minutos más, en silencio. Ninguno sentía la necesidad de decir algo. En momentos como ése, se comprendían a la perfección sólo con la mirada, sin tener que hablar. Eso a Severus le encantaba. Adoraba ver el brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos de Lily, sentía que podía llegar hasta el alma de su amiga sólo atravesando ese color verde.

─ Es aquí.─ Anunció Severus. Habían llegado a un espacio despejado de árboles, donde el cielo y el horizonte se apreciaban a la perfección. Lily aplaudió y se sentó sin ceremonias sobre el césped.

─ Sabía que encontrarías el lugar perfecto.

Severus agradeció que su amiga estuviera dándole la espalda. De esa forma, no podía ver el rubor que había inundado su normalmente pálido rostro. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el rojo había desaparecido de su cara, se fue a sentar junto a Lily. La miró disimuladamente y vio que ella no apartaba la vista del sol, que en ese momento caía lentamente.

─ ¿Sabes, Sev? Hace poco he decidido algo muy importante.─ Dijo Lily de repente.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ He decidido que nombre ponerle a mi hijo, cuando tenga uno.

Severus frunció el entrecejo.

─ ¿Ah, si?─ Para él, el haber decidido el nombre que tendría un niño que ni siquiera se sabía si existiría no entraba en la categoría de "importante". Sin embargo, su falta de interés no extinguió el entusiasmo de Lily.

─ Sí. Se llamará Harry.

─ ¿Harry?─ Repitió el joven.─ Esperaba algo más original.

Lily le echó una mirada de basilisco.

─ ¡No es necesario que sea original para que sea lindo! Harry es un nombre muy bello. Y el niño llevará también el nombre de su padre. Será un pequeño homenaje que me gustaría hacerle al hombre que amo.

Snape pareció escuchar sólo una parte del pequeño discurso de la pelirroja.

─ ¿Amas a alguien?─ Preguntó, alarmado.

─ Claro que no, tonto. Pero algún día, espero encontrar al hombre de mis sueños y tener con él un hijo llamado Harry.

Severus no dijo nada. Mejor permanecer callado a decir eso que pienso, reflexionó.

El sol caía cada vez más conforme pasaban los minutos. Ninguno hablaba. Severus sabía que Lily guardaba cada detalle, y no quería que se perdiera de nada. Cuando la gran fuente de luz desapareció casi por completo, Lily se volvió y reanudó la conversación.

─ Los nombres son algo muy especial e íntimo: representan a aquello a lo que nombran. Mi nombre me pertenece sólo a mí, y el tuyo te pertenece sólo a ti.─ Explicó como quien habla de la teoría hilemórfica.

─ Comprendo.─ Respondió Severus, siguiéndole el juego.─ Si dices que todo tiene que tener un nombre, tú, que eres la reina de los nombres, ¿cómo nombrarías a este atardecer?

Lily meneó la cabeza.

─ Ay Severus. Hay cosas que son algo más complicadas, pero ya que insistes… Yo le pondría de nombre ¡Atardecer sin nombre!─ Anunció, radiante. Severus la miró como si temiera que hubiese enloquecido. Lily mantuvo su expresión seria unos segundos más, antes de largarse a reír estruendosamente. Severus se le unió al poco tiempo.

─ Creí que hablabas en serio.

─ ¡Por supuesto que hablaba en serio! Algunas cosas son demasiado grandes para su nombre, a eso lo sabe todo el mundo.─ Respondió Lily, indignada. Snape volvió a reír.

─ No te rías así de mí.─ Lo regañó ella.

─ No me río de ti, Lily. Pero tienes que reír tu también para que yo pueda decir que me río contigo. Además, me gusta tu risa.

Lily Evans se ruborizó y una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios.

─ ¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando!

Volvieron a reír, juntos. Esta vez, bajo las estrellas.

Severus Snape parpadeó para disolver el recuerdo. De pie junto a la ventana de su despacho, veía a lo lejos el lugar dónde habían ido con Lily en aquella ocasión. Suspiró, resignado. Aún no era tiempo de volver a verla. Regresó con paso lento a su escritorio. Con la misma parsimonia, se sentó y tomó la pluma para continuar corrigiendo el trabajo que había dejado. Era de un alumno, en la cabecera del pergamino estaba escrito su nombre:

_Harry James Potter_


End file.
